1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing mechanisms and, particularly, to a housing mechanism with a shield (i.e., a defending element) configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for protecting a port defined in the housing mechanism of a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, mp3 players, video cameras, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Connectors are important elements for transmitting data between portable electronic devices and/or for facilitating charging thereof (e.g., linkage to a wall outlet).
In some electronic devices, the connector is plugged into a housing in the electronic devices. One end of the connector has an outer electronic interface provided therein. The housing of the electronic device has a port defined in one sidewall thereof. An inner electronic interface is provided in the housing near the port. When the connector is used, the end having the outer electronic interface is inserted into the port of the housing of the electronic device, thereby engaging the outer electronic interface with the inner electronic interface. This engagement enables the data or power, as the case may be, to be transmitted between varying electronic devices. However, when no connector is connected to the electronic device, the inner electronic interface of the electronic device is liable to become polluted/contaminated by, e.g., dust entering through the port, and, as a consequence, the performance of the inner electronic interface is liable to be compromised/damaged.
Therefore, a new housing mechanism used for a portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.